Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon and Elena are paired up in the Mystic Musical and must write a song to perform. Song I Wouldn't Change a Thing. Soundtrack to Camp Rock 2


Wouldn't Change A Thing

Summary: Damon and Elena are paired up in the Mystic Musical and must write a song to perform. At first Elena detested the idea and refused to work with Damon, but then Elena eventually start working with him. The winners win the opportunity to get their song sent around the world. But Damon and Elena win something more. Delena fic. Song "I Wouldn't Change A Thing" soundtrack to Camp Rock 2.

Chapter 1

Elena fixed her hair as she was getting ready for the Mystic Musical. She was supposed to be paired up with someone in the town and write a song with them to perform infront of the whole town. The person who has the best song and performance will get their song published and sent everywhere around the world. Elena hoped that she would win.

After applying some dabs of make-up, Elena dashed out of her room and to the car where Stefan was waiting for her. He kissed her on the cheek tenderly and opened the car door. Elena giggled slightly and locked her lips with him, deepening the kiss as a moan escaped Stefan's lips. She pulled back and lingered in his embrace for a minute before getting into the car and slamming the door behind her. Stefan got into the driver's seat and looked at Elena. A nice strapless pink dress with decorated flowers covered her upper body and her beaming earrings shone glittering lights onto the car. She was completely breathless in Stefan's eyes. "You look amazing."

Elena smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you. You look radiant yourself."

Stefan looked down at the black tux he was wearing and the small bow tie that was clasped tightly around his neck followed by his long black pants and his shoes. "Thank you." he replied while smiling.

Elena beamed up at him. "Your welcome. Well, we better be going. I don't want to be late."

Stefan nodded as he put the car into drive and weaved through he winding road to Mystic Falls High.

Elena stretched her arms as she hopped out of the car gleefully and walked through the corridors of the school. Once she entered, she was swarmed by tons of people wearing fancy dresses and light touches of make-up. Some were holding hands with their significant other, others were mingling with other people or just walking by themselves. Stefan twisted his hand in hers as they walked down the heavily decorated hallway, flourished with mountains of paper signs, balloons, and tables with refreshments. They soon came to the gym and gathered around the podium as Mrs. Lockwood started speaking. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Mystic Musical. This is a new program we have at the school to show off your musical talents and to get even more money to go into your scholarships. We have picked a group of amazing people for this special musical. Each of you will have to write a song with whomever you are paired with, and perform it infront of the entire town! We want everyone to see how talented you are and the winner will get to have their song sent across the country. Are you ready to begin?"

Everyone cheered as Mrs. Lockwood starting calling up students. "Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Anna, and Elena Gilbert!"

Caroline walked up with her green dress following her and Bonnie did the same. Elena stood by them and waited for the men to be brought up. "And now for the men. Matt Donavan, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, and my very own son Tyler Lockwood!"

Tyler's face flushed a deep red of pink as he walked up onto the stage, looking completely embarrassed. Damon followed suit, smirking all the while and flashing the perplexed Elena a flirty smile. Matt got up there last, looking between Elena and Damon as the tension in the room begin to thicken. "Mrs. Lockwood, why is Damon here? He isn't a student."

Carl turned to Elena and smiled. "Well, who said you have to be a student to be in the musical? I think Damon would make a great song and performer."

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath, "As good as Damon can ever get at something."

Carl clapped her hands together and smiled at all the contestants that were lined up. "Now, it's time to pair you up. Caroline and Matt, you will be partners." Caroline's eyes lit up as she smiled at Matt who beamed back happily at him. "Anna and Jeremy are next." Jeremy smiled back at Anna who was smiling too. "My son Tyler and Bonnie will be paired up."

Elena looked around at all the couples who got with each other and turned to the remaining person who would be her partner. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes locked with that of a smirking Damon Salvatore. Oh god. Elena thought. I'm going to be paired with him?

"And finally," Carl smiled at the last remaining people, "Elena and Damon are together!"

Elena watched Damon with careful eyes as he advanced on her, smiling as he walked with a little more pep in his step then usual. "Well, what a surprise? You and me paired up? This could get ugly."

Elena groaned as Damon give her the famous eye thing and pushed past him, intent on finding Stefan. "Leave me alone Damon. You're not even supposed to be in this thing anyways so why bother?"

Damon dashed infront of Elena with ease and grinned. "Because It'll be fun."

Elena sighed, making no move to get past him. "Just leave me alone."

Damon stood his ground, his crystal blue eyes staring straight into Elena's soul. "Loosen up Elena. This could be fun."

Elena sighed. "You better not mess this up for me."

Damon wagged his eyebrows at her. "Why Elena, why would I do that?"

Elena smiled mockingly. "Maybe because you are a jerk who tries to ruin everybody's lives?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt." replied Damon dryly.

Elena shook her head and looked behind him into the sea of people, looking for Stefan. "Your precious Stefan is coming." Damon sneered, spitting out the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

A smile crossed Elena's lips as Stefan walked up to her, enveloping her into a hug and kissing her temple. "I'm sorry you had to be paired with my brother."

"So am I." retorted Elena, casting a sideways glance at Damon.

Damon grinned. "Well, who's to say that it's a bad thing?"

"Anything that has a D and ends with an amon is always bad."

Damon flashed his best cocky smile at Elena. "Why Elena, I'm touched."

Elena laughed, turning back to Stefan. "Can we please leave?"

Stefan nodded gladly. "Of course."

"You two be good now!" Damon yelled as Stefan walked away with Elena who rolled her eyes back at him.

Once they were outside, Elena unleashed her pent up frustration onto Stefan. "I can't work with him Stefan. He's too cocky and arrogant. He'll butcher up the whole song."

Stefan sighed. "I know you don't like him. Believe me nobody does. But he is a great singer and performer. I'm sure you won't totally fail."

Elena tried to smile at Stefan's joke, but found herself unable to. She prayed that Damon wouldn't embarrass her infront of the whole town or else he would be a very dead vampire.

Elena ran her hands through her hair as she looked at the blank page infront of her, taunting her. So far it's been a week since she found out she was paired with Damon and she couldn't figure out what to write. So far, she has gotten over her fear of working with him and accepted the fact that she would most likely become the laughing stock of he whole school. "This is so frustrating." Elena moaned to herself.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." Elena's heart sped up a mile as she turned around and saw Damon standing by her window.

"Excuse me?" Elena gaped, her eyebrows forming a glare around her perfect features that Damon loved.

"What do you think of me Elena?" Damon put his hand up just as Elena was about to answer. "Don't answer that, just go with your heart and write what you feel about me, the hot, sexy, irresistible vampire." A smirk nearly suffused his face as he said the last part.

A small smile formed Elena face as she stared at him. For once he was right. "Thank you Damon." Elena said with all sincerity, no trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Damon nodded. "You're welcome."

Elena turned back to her paper and begin writing, a smile forming as she wrote. Damon watched her with a small smile on his face. God, he loved her like there was no tomorrow. He knew very well that he can't have her because of Stefan, but maybe this song could change her feelings about him.

Elena lifted her head up from the paper and looked back to where Damon was, only to find an empty space where he had been previously standing. "Figures." Elena mumbled but was happy that he had came over to help her out. She was wondered what he wrote about her. "On second thought I'd rather not know." she chuckled to herself, imagining all the crazy things Damon could come up with.

It was the day of the musical, and Elena still hadn't finished her part of the song. She inwardly moaned as she drove down the wet streets to Mystic High. "We're going to lose."

Soon, she parked her car and got out, careful not to slip on the wet pavement. She walked up the stairs and saw Damon holding the door open for her, almost as if he's been waiting there the entire time. "After you." Damon laughed as Elena rolled her eyes and walked in, lightly pushing his arm even though it had no affect.

"Show off." she muttered as her eyes lit up playfully.

Damon smirked as he walked in behind her, letting the door shut with a loud bang. His eyes narrowed as Elena walked up to Stefan and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. "I'll be back soon." Stefan nodded as he released her from his hold and she walked over to Damon who wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No kiss for me?"

Elena sighed as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the stage that was outside. "Let's just get this over with."

Damon nodded, holding her hand tightly. "I agree. We have more "important" things to do back at the boarding house."

"Can you please just shut up?"

"Sorry honey. No can do." Damon eyes sparkled as he grinned at her.

Elena sighed loudly and stood next to Caroline. Caroline smiled as she turned to Elena in her bright red dress that slid down her hourglass curves and all the way to her feet. She wore sparkling carmine earrings and wore her million dollar smile that she carried everywhere. "I can't wait to see who wins!"

Elena nodded, watching Mrs. Lockwood announce the order of the performers. She turned to Damon who was fashionably dressed in a black tux with a white shirt underneath, black shoes, and a black bow tie.

Damon smiled as he stared at Elena. She was absolutely glowing with her rosy pink dress with small pink flowers on the bottom. Her hair flowed down her back like water and her heels fit her feet perfectly. Small diamonds hung from Elena's ears and light mascara and a dab of lipstick decorated her face, making her look even more like an angel then she already was.

"Mrs. Caroline Forbes and Matt Donavan!" Carl Lockwood called, watching the couple go up on stage and an upbeat song started playing.

Elena watched as Caroline sang and Matt follow her lead. They were really a beautiful couple. If she could have been paired with Stefan instead of Damon. She looked over to Stefan who was one of the first people up front and mouthed "good luck". Elena smiled and turned around to find Matt and Caroline finishing up and Damon standing close behind her. "Are you ready?" Damon asked while shooting his trademark smirk at her.

Elena nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. I guess I'll just have to make up the rest of the song."

Damon nodded. "That won't be hard, the words will come to you naturally, just like your love for me comes naturally."

Elena groaned and rolled her eyes as Damon continued smiling mockingly at her. "Get over yourself." she muttered even though she knew that he could hear her.

"You hurt my feelings Elena." He stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to pout, which caused a small laugh to pass Elena's lips.

"Whatever." she replied.

"Hey let me see your paper." Damon said suddenly.

Elena looked at him strangely. "What?"

Damon sighed as he took the paper and scribbled something on there with a pen before handing it back to her. "There, now your part is finished."

Elena sighed as she took it back and overlooked it. "It's not half bad."

Damon grinned. "Told you."

"Damon, Elena. You two are up next." Carl Lockwood whispered in their direction.

Damon nodded and walked up onto the stage with Elena following him just as Carl announced them. "And now we have Damon and Elena! You guys may begin."

Damon nodded and turned on his mic, placing it close to his mouth. Elena copied his movements and begin singing:

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there

Damon smirked as he began to sing his line.

It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

Damon and Elena looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes and let their words flow together as they sang in perfect harmony.

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Damon flashed Elena a small smile as she stared at him, looking completely in shock. She had no idea that Damon could sing, and who knew he was so good at it. His voice was a mixture of sweetness like honey and had a sharp edginess to it like the end of a pointed knife. Elena watched as Damon took the mic and began to sing with that edginess but also a touch of softness layered in. She took the mic and got ready too, smiling at Damon.

She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

Her heart flipped and did cartwheels as if it was in training for the olympics when Damon's arm brushed against her creamy soft skin. It felt like electricity passed through her body just by that mere touch.

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Damon smiled, walking up to Elena and put his arm around her as he got ready to do the third verse. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Are you enjoying this?"

Elena looked like she got shot by electricity as she shakily responded, "Yes, I am. But don't push it."

Damon nodded. "Good. Let's make these last few minutes of this song great."

Elena nodded briskly, trying to get her body to function from being so close to him. It was wrong. She loved Stefan, not him. Why was she feeling this way then?

When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Elena and Damon's eyes locked together as Damon's voice echoed on the last note. Her eyes slowly started to lose themselves in his watery crystal depths but she forced herself to look away and continue on with the song.

We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

As the last chords of the song faded away, Damon and Elena slowly took the microphones and placed them on the stand, never breaking eye contact with each other. Damon slowly walked up to Elena and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheek tenderly. "You were amazing."

Elena tried to fight off the blood that was rushing to her cheeks but was unable. She looked like a cherry to Damon. "You look hot when you blush. Thinking of me, like always."

Elena slapped Damon on the arm and glared. She hated that was right. "Shut up."

"You know that it is true." Damon winked at her just as Stefan came into view at the bottom of the stage.

Elena ignored him as she walked hurriedly down the steps and into Stefan's arms, hugging him tightly. Stefan stroked her hair softly and shot a withering glare up at Damon before walking away.

Damon just smirked and walked down the steps as Carl said, "The winners of this musical will be announced tomorrow!"

Damon took that as his cue to leave just as Tyler and Bonnie got up on stage, a smirk on his face as he watched Stefan and Elena get into the car. She can't escape from me. Damon thought as he vanished into the night sky.

Elena sighed as the car pulled up infront of the house, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out. She kissed Stefan on the cheek on last time before closing the door and bounding up to her room. She closed the door to her room and let the tears fall. What was she doing? And why was she having feelings for Damon? Just because they sang a song together that perfectly described the way they felt towards one another?

No, she can't feel that way about him. She won't. Elena quickly walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and put everything away before going back into her bedroom. She gasped out loud at the site of Damon sitting on her bed, staring off towards the wall. "What are you doing here?" she demanded shrilly.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon mumbled.

Elena sighed and walked over to him. "Listen Damon, I-"

"Why do you keep denying that we have something, Elena?" Damon sharply said, turning his face so she could look into his eyes. They were full of hurt and sadness.

"Damon-"

"What we're doing here. You know that you and I have something so stop denying it." Damon stood up and advanced towards Elena, closing the gap between them. "You're the liar Elena. You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan, and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

Elena cried out loud as Damon's lips came crashing upon her. She gasped and struggled for breath as she tried to push him away. Damon kept a from hold on her as he deepened the kiss, savoring the favor and the rush he got from just that one little kiss. It was explicable. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his 145 years of living.

Elena's willpower soon crumbled and she succumbed to Damon's kiss, kissing him back and opening her mouth to grant access. Their tongues battled and moans escaped from each other's mouth but no move was made to break the kiss even as Damon loosened his grip on Elena. Elena had never felt such an amazing rush of pleasure in her entire life and it was different from when she kissed Stefan. Damon was more rough, not so gentle but not too rough where he was hurting her. She closed her eyes and put her mind on auto pilot as she came into contact with the white sheets of the bed and Damon's body ravaging all over her.

He soon broke the kiss and looked deep into Elena's chocolate eyes, his pain and suffering shining through like light, and the unavoidable happiness set off a glow in his body that made him seem almost human. "Do you believe me now?"

Elena wanted to deny it, tell him that she only loved Stefan but she couldn't. It wasn't true. Up until now she had only loved Stefan but now she wasn't so sure what she wanted.

"I can give you everything Elena. You don't need Stefan to make you happy. I can give you more then he can and more. You just have to trust me." Damon looked into her eyes like he was compelling her but he wasn't. He was begging for her love.

Elena tried to block out Damon's face from her mind but it was too late. He looked so weak, like a little puppy who only wants love and affection. "I-I-" Elena stumbled for words that she could possibly use but found none.

"Just say that you feel something for me. Just say that you love me."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled up in them. "Damon I care about you, I do. But," she started crying as she spoke the next words, "I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan."

Elena cried as her body shook. She knew that she was fooling herself and that she really loved him but her stubborn self wouldn't admit to that. She was too loyal to Stefan to hurt him like that. She didn't want to hurt him but here she was hurting his brother! "Damon, I'm sorry." Elena looked up to see Damon just sitting there. He resumed his spot on the bed where she found him.

"Don't talk to me Elena. Not until you stop lying to yourself. I know you feel something for me. I just need you to say it so we can end this whole charade."

Elena wiped at her glossy eyes and spoke in a quivering voice, not daring to make eye contact with him. "Damon, my feelings for Stefan are never going to go away. You know that right? Despite the fact that I may have feelings for you doesn't change the way I feel about Stefan."

Damon turned his head towards her, glaring coldly. "I know you love that no good excuse for a brother but let me ask you something. Who lied to you about Katherine? Who lied to you about who they really were? And who didn't tell you about your birth mother or the fact you resemble Katherine? I would never do that Elena. I always tell you the truth, whether it's good or bad."

Elena nodded, her mind going back to where she first met Stefan and how he would lie to her to "protect" her. And Damon had never lied to her, he always told her the truth whether she wanted it or not.

"Damon, that doesn't change the way how I feel about you."

In a flash, Damon slammed Elena up against the wall, his vampire face slowly coming to the surface. "Just stop lying already and tell the truth Elena! I know you feel something for me so stop pretending like you do with Stefan! I can see right through your little act with him and I know that you are falling for me so enough with the games already and just admit that you love me!"

Elena's body shook in Damon's grasp as she tried her hardest not to cry. She was going to regret this forever but she can't keep up with the lies anymore. She can't lie to herself about how she feels about Damon. "I love you." she whispered so softly Damon barely managed to hear it.

A smile formed on Damon's face as he kissed her. Elena reluctantly kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his mouth on hers. "Finally." he muttered, taking Elena to the bed and laying down besides her.

"You drive me insane." Elena hiccuped, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"But you can't stay mad at me for anything." Damon smirked as Elena hit his arm.

"We'll see." Damon laughed as he wrapped his arm around Elena and let his hot breath tickle her ear. She squirmed around in his grasp, trying to get free. "Get away from me Damon! Your breath stinks."

Damon pretended to be mad and made a pouty face. "Now I'm hurt."

Elena just smiled, almost all traces of sadness gone and replaced by playfullness. "Just shut up Damon."

Damon pulled her small frame closer to him and breathed in her intoxicating smell. He would never get used to how good she smelled to him. Like flowers and fruits thrown into a blender and mixed together, creating an entirely new smell that could never get old. "You really shouldn't talk that way to someone who helped you win the contest."

Elena immediately sat up and looked at Damon with shock evident all over her face. "What did you say?"

"I said we won the musical. I managed to wrestle the answer out of Carl before I left."

Elena smiled as she laid back onto the bed, loving the feelings of being in Damon's arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damon planted a kiss on Elena's pink lips, causing her to blush a little.

"How are we going to tell Stefan?"

Damon sighed. "We'll tell squirrel boy later. The only thing on my mind is you."

Elena nodded. "I wouldn't change a thing about my feelings for you."

"I know that." Damon whispered softly, trailing kisses down Elena's neck.

Elena couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto her face as she laid next to Damon, her protector, her friend, and something more. Even though she hates his guts right now, she wouldn't change a thing about their relationship. It was too precious, too valuable.

Even though he was nothing but a self centered jerk who always covers up his feelings by humor or doing something rash, Elena knows that she wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, her feelings were set free. She loved Damon but now she was going to break Stefan's heart.

**The end**

So how did you guys liked it? If any of you watched the premiere then you might've noticed that I used some scenes from that episode. That's how the scene should've gone, btw. Warning: spoilers ahead for the people that did watch it! Elena shouldn't have rejected him and Jeremy shouldn't have gotten his neck snapped by Damon. Oh well, atleast he doesn't face that harsh rejection in this story:)

Please review!


End file.
